


Three's A Charm

by Emerald Ocean 17 (Shelley101)



Series: Super Mega Smutty One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelley101/pseuds/Emerald%20Ocean%2017
Summary: Draco and Pansy want to play out a sexual fantasy they have with Hermione during their 6th Year at Hogwarts.





	Three's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Just pure smut between Draco, Hermione and Pansy.

** Three’s A Charm **

**Hermione’s POV**

Pansy’s lips were so soft; sweet. And her hand on my waist was so hot that it made me want to never stop kissing her. Draco was going to be in here any second and I _knew_ that but I still didn’t want to stop. It seemed like Pansy didn’t want to stop either. “Pansy,” I muttered into the kisses we were sharing. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Draco will think it’s hot,” she insisted.

“Draco will think I fancy you,” I corrected. “And then he won’t want me to hang around you guys anymore.”

“You don’t fancy me?” Pansy mumbled with a pout. I sighed and we broke apart slightly. “You don’t, do you?” she said. She trailed her hand up my abdomen softly and I closed my eyes. “But you like that,” she teased.

“Pansy, stop,” I begged. She kissed my ear and nibbled at it. “Pansy!” I snapped.

“Granger, come on. You’re not interested in any way?” she asked me with a glint of lust in her eye.

“You have a boyfriend, who is only in the other room... he’ll be back any minute.” It was the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts; all the other 6th year Slytherin girls had gone home for the break, and Ron and Harry had gone to the Burrow. I had been invited but wanted to stay with Pansy and Draco. I told Harry and Ron that I wanted to spend the 3 weeks studying in the library.

“You know...” Pansy mumbled softly. “Me and Draco want to have a threesome.”

“Fuck off Pansy,” I scoffed.

“What?” she argued. “It’s true and we want one with you. We both decided you were the best candidate.”

“Why would I want to have a threesome with the two of you?” I asked.

“_Because_, we’re hot and you’re hot and together we’re _all_ really hot. Plus, we’re alone in the dorm right now and _that_ is hot,” Pansy explained. I raised an eyebrow. “That’s hot too,” she teased. She pushed me backwards onto her four-poster bed and straddled me.

“Pansy,” I sighed.

“Granger,” she said in the same tone. She kissed me deeply again and I moved my head back. Pansy’s hands were on both my cheeks. “I just want to kiss you,” she begged.

“You have a boyfriend,” I reminded her again.

Pansy closed her eyes and tilted her head to mine. Her lips pressed against my mouth softly and this time, I didn’t fight against her. We both parted our lips to allow for a proper kiss and I shivered as she tickled my cheek. “Can I join?” Draco’s voice startled me and I pulled back from Pansy’s lips as quickly as I could.

“Draco!” I gasped. Pansy glanced around at him. He was wearing black jeans and no top.

“Baby!” Pansy grinned in a childish voice. She got off me and went to kiss him. “I was trying to get her to have a threesome with us.”

“Don’t you want to Granger?” Draco asked. “This hot bod too much for you?” he joked.

I laughed and shook my head once. “She wouldn’t stop kissing me. I told her to,” I said; ignoring his and Pansy’s pouts. Draco sat next to me on the bed and Pansy sat on the other side of me.

“We would really love a threesome,” Draco told me.

“Pretty sure this counts as forcing me to have sex,” I joked.

“We aren’t forcing you,” Pansy replied. “Don’t be stupid Granger. You are the chosen one,” I laughed at her. She put her hand on my abdomen again and slipped it under my top.

“Pansy,” I mumbled under my breath. Draco kissed my ear under my hair.

“Bet you can’t give Draco a boner,” she teased.

“Really? Bet I can,” I smiled. I stood up and Pansy cheered. Draco looked between me and her. Pansy put music on – I don’t know what song it was – and I took Draco’s hand. “Stand up,” I told him.

It didn’t even take much effort to give him a boner and that made Pansy laugh a lot. I was grinding on him – dancing on him – from behind, and felt his dick get hard in his jeans. “That took about 30 seconds,” Pansy laughed. I glanced behind me at Draco and saw that he’d gone slightly pink with embarrassment.

“Told ya,” I laughed. I stepped back towards the bed but Draco took my wrist.

“No fair Granger,” he said gruffly; pushing me against the wall. “You got me all excited.” My eyes widened as Draco pressed his lips against mine and kissed me hard.

“Woo, woop!” Pansy cheered.

“Draco,” I laughed; pushing his face off mine.

“Nooo,” he whined; kissing me again. His hand trailed to between my legs and I let him kiss me properly. “You’re hotter than you realise you know.”

“I think you’re enjoying this a bit too much,” I said to him.

“Aren’t _you_?” he asked with a flirty voice. I had subconsciously closed my legs, which Draco was now trying to fight against. He kissed my ear lobe and I let out a very accidental but very noticeable moan. It had been so long since anyone had done anything remotely sexual to me. “I think that answered my question,” he teased.

Draco kissed me again and I felt his dick press against my thigh and his hand brush my bare hip ever so delicately. I hadn’t expected Draco to be so... gentle. His hand crept down my shorts and cupped my mound over my underwear. “Draco,” I argued as he pinched my clit with his thumb and finger. He did it again and I unwillingly thrust myself forward into his hand. For a couple of seconds, Draco continued to touch me and then I let out a disappointed groan as he stopped.

“Too quick,” he told me. His hands cupped my bum and then lifted me up, almost as if I didn’t weigh anything.

“Draco!” I snapped, worried I would fall. I put my arms loosely around his neck and he carried me to the bed. He flung me onto the mattress and I lay there, breathless, and blushing. Pansy’s face appeared above me and she smiled. I smiled back.

“My turn,” she said with a somewhat mischievous smirk. I went to sit up but she put her hand out to stop me. “No, no,” she said lightly.

“What are you planning, Parkinson?” I asked suspiciously.

Without speaking, Pansy straddled me. “That would spoil the surprise,” she whispered. Her voice was seductive and it made me wet. She kissed me once, a quick peck, like she had done once before, on Halloween in the toilets, and then she left my body. I felt empty. I hadn’t had sex in ages and I had been fine with that and now... she did stuff to me that made me desperate for her which was stupid because her and Draco were still together.

Still together and doing stuff to _me_.

Pansy pulled me up and I glanced over at Draco. His erection was still visible through his jeans. “You ever given a blowjob?” she asked. My face went instantly hot. Pansy smiled at me. “You’ll do great.”

“You want me to –” I stopped in my tracks when Pansy sat next to me on the edge of the bed and Draco stood in front of us. Pansy put her hand on the button of his jeans and undid it effortlessly.

I went to stand up but Pansy put her hand on my thigh. Way too far up on my thigh. “Stay,” she mumbled softly. I looked into her eyes and was amazed by her beauty, then I realised she could actually see that I was staring at her.

My cheeks went red again and I glanced down instead. But that just reminded me that Pansy was touching my upper thigh so I looked in front of me instead. Of course, that just gave me a view of Draco’s dick again. Pansy used her other hand to cup my chin. “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” I admitted.

Without speaking, Pansy pressed her lips back onto mine. “Does that give you an idea?” she mumbled after we kissed for a good 20 seconds.

Speechless, I nodded and Pansy smiled. She stopped touching me and instead turned to Draco. She took his dick in one hand and met the tip with her lips. She spat a little and began to suck, slowly at first and only on the first inch or so and then she got more into it. Draco groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair; pulling slightly but only making Pansy more eager to continue. They’d obviously done this a few times.

Pansy stopped, and Draco let go of her hair: both of them were breathless. “Now it’s your go,” she mumbled to me.

“O-okay,” I agreed uncertainly.

**Pansy’s POV**

I tried to give Hermione an encouraging smile because she looked scared. “You don’t have to worry. It doesn’t have to perfect the first time... you’ll learn what Draco likes,” I assured her.

She now looked even more worried. “Learn what he likes?” she muttered.

I couldn’t help but smile at how cute her worried expression was. “Yes,” I whispered; pressing my lips onto her ear lobe like Draco had done earlier. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes. “We want to do this more than once,” I said. I broke away from her and nodded at Draco’s dick.

I had to hand it to him, he had been patient. He had had an erection for a while now, which couldn’t have been comfortable. “So, do I just...” Hermione trailed off.

“You’ll know what to do,” I assured her.

She shuffled forward slightly and took Draco’s dick in her hand. “Go on, Granger!” he cheered. I glared at him and shook my head once as I saw Hermione’s cheeks go red again.

“Fuck off, Malfoy,” she muttered. I laughed. And then she went for it. She started with a delicate kiss which I noticed got Draco’s gears running and then she put the tip of his dick in her mouth and began to give him a blowjob. After a second or two, Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back like he always did to me. I wasn’t sure if she’d like that. Hermione stopped and let him pull her head backwards. “Is it bad?” she asked.

“No!” Draco said quickly. He blushed. “No, it’s good. You’re doing great. Sorry, I just like doing that to squid,” he replied.

“Oh,” Hermione said. “Well you can keep doing that then. If you want,”

“Can I be rougher?” he asked. I shot him a warning look – did he want Hermione to change her mind?? Hermione’s cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly.

“Sure,” she mumbled. Apparently, she was kinkier than she let on. They continued. Hermione seemed to be quite good at what she was doing and Draco was using his grip on her hair to push himself further inside Hermione’s mouth. He stopped and let Hermione continue.

“Oh god...” Draco muttered in ecstasy. Hermione stopped all of a sudden and pushed my head forward so I would continue instead. Hah. She was really getting into this. I had barely touched Draco’s dick when he came into my mouth. Because I hadn’t been expected it, I nearly coughed but managed not to.

I glanced at Hermione and she smiled at me. She looked cheeky. Like she was up to something. “I’m never doing that again, ew!” she said.

“I thought you liked it?” Draco exclaimed. “You did a good job.”

“Of course, I did a good job. I’m amazing at everything. But no offense, Draco but penises aren’t the nicest thing to have in your mouth. They’re actually kinda disgusting,” Hermione replied. I let out a laugh and she smiled widely. She was actually insanely adorable. Draco crossed his arms, annoyed.

“Oh, yeah, laugh at something I can’t help,” he snapped.

“They are kinda gross,” I agreed. Draco quickly took a fistful of my hair and pulled my face close to his dick. “Yep,” I teased. “Even worse close up.” Hermione laughed and it was nice. It was a nice moment and I liked teasing Draco because it made him more dominant and I, for one, _loved_ dominant Draco. I think Hermione secretly liked it too. I barely had time to register what was happening before Draco pushed me backwards and flipped me onto my stomach. I gasped involuntarily.

I felt Hermione standing up and Draco let go of me. “Take off her clothes,” he whispered to her. “Not her underwear.”

I laid deadly still, nervously anticipating Hermione’s hands on my body but still gasped softly when her fingers danced on the hem of my shorts. She pulled them down effortlessly and then her hands went back to my waist, where my top was. It had ridden up slightly. Hermione traced my back and I closed my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. She was _good_. At touching? Who was _bad_ at touching? I hadn’t thought there would be a difference between her touching my skin and Draco touching my skin, but there was.

A big difference.

Hermione pulled my top over my head and Draco told me to turn back over. He pushed Hermione back onto the bed. “Do the same thing to her,” he said to me. I pulled Hermione’s top off, completely aware that I was nowhere near as good at this as she was and she subconsciously covered her bare torso with her arms. Her face had become red again.

Draco pulled her arms away. “Don’t do that,” he told her. Hermione fought against him and put her arms right back where they had been.

“I can do what I want,” she muttered. Draco pushed her hard and she fell backwards so she was lying down. Her arms still covered her body. She went to sit up but Draco straddled her, pinned her arms above her head against the mattress and laid almost on top of her. Hermione stared up at him.

“Don’t do that,” he repeated sternly.

“Or what?” she asked him in a mocking tone. He pressed his body down onto hers so his dick was touching her over her shorts. Their noses were touching. And Hermione looked annoyed but in a submissive way. I realised what she was doing – she was _testing him_ – and I think Draco figured it out too because he put his mouth on hers and bit her lip. She didn’t react, and then he kissed her neck and sucked enough so she would get a love bite and she _still_ refused to react.

I had to hand it to her. She was good. And it was hot. _She_ was hot. Draco’s lips trailed down from her neck to her chest and she involuntarily tensed up. He kissed her skin – skin that obviously hadn’t had any romance a while – and Hermione closed her eyes.

Draco’s lips were now on her breast, but only the part her bra didn’t cover. She opened her eyes again and he pushed her bra cup sideways to reveal her nipple.

Hermione squirmed slightly and he pressed his hands tighter onto Hermione’s arms. His tongue flicked her nipple and then he kissed her. I could have _sworn_ she whimpered in ecstasy. He did the same thing again and then grinded his hips against her. She bit her lip and whimpered, almost breathless.

And then it was over as if it hadn’t happened. Draco was standing up again and Hermione was left panting. Her eyes were closed now, she was probably reliving the moment. That was the thing with Draco – he was _amazing_. He had that effect on me too. And it wasn’t like Hermione hadn’t had sex before – no, she should be used to it. “Not a virgin, my arse,” he muttered; fixing her bra so it was back in place. She opened her eyes and sat up.

“I’m _not_ a virgin,” Hermione insisted. Draco glanced at me and his eyes glimmered.

He nodded at me. “Prove it,” he tested. “Make Pansy orgasm like she never has before,” Hermione looked at me, surprised, and silently asking me if that was okay. Of course, it was okay! This was the moment I had been waiting for! I smiled at her. Draco took Hermione’s hair again and pulled her head back so she was staring up at him. “And just so you know... I’m great at making her come.” he let go of Hermione’s hair and she now turned to face me instead.

“I’m all yours,” I told her.

“Oh,” Hermione said. “I know,” her voice was tinged with a confidence I had never seen in her before and that alone turned me on. I think she must have realised because she glanced triumphantly back at Draco. He folded his arms in expectation. But I knew what this was... this would turn Draco on just as much as it would turn Hermione and I on.

She started slowly. So, slow it was almost painful, and I whimpered in desperation. Her hand was barely brushing against my hip. Hermione smiled at me and her eyes glittered. With her other hand she brushed my jawline and forced me to look into her eyes.

Draco could tell what this was doing to me already, and grabbed her hair again. “You aren’t allowed to take her underwear off,” he growled. His mouth was on her ear through her hair. “You can’t even move it to finger her,” he added. Now he was just being stupid.

“Draco,” I muttered.

“You’re on,” Hermione answered without a second hesitation. “What happens when I win?”

“_If_ you win, Pansy will return the favour,” he said. “And _when_ you lose, I get to have sex with you first.” Hermione’s fingers delicately moved down to the hem of my thong and I gasped; forgetting that she had been touching me. She was proving that she could make me orgasm. Her fingers danced along the fabric and I closed my eyes; inhaling sharply. How was she so _good at this_?

“Deal,” Hermione agreed. Draco let go of her hair and she immediately brought her lips close to my ear. “What are your rules on dirty talk?” she whispered. My eyes travelled over to Draco, who I was sure hadn’t heard that because he still looked confident.

Hermione was going to win. I was certain of that. “Dirty talk away,” I whispered back.

She gave me the tiniest peck on my ear and I let out a breath I didn’t realise I had been holding. “Draco has really underestimated me,” she whispered. I couldn’t help but agree silently. “Move back slightly, so you’re more in the middle,” she told me. I did as she said and then was disappointed when she left my body. “Close your eyes,” she said.

I did. I was wet with excitement and I was so close to climax already that I swear I could have orgasmed with one single touch.

But that wasn’t how this was going to work. “What are you doing?” Draco snapped. I fought the urge to open my eyes: rules were rules.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” Hermione replied.

What the hell was she doing that was making Draco so sure it would make me orgasm? My silent question was answered when she pressed a piece of fabric over my eyes. Oh god. I whimpered. She was blindfolding me.

Hermione tied the fabric firmly over my eyes, making sure she didn’t catch my hair in it, and then her mouth was back at my ear. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” she whispered. “I hope I do you proud,” I nodded quickly. How could she have been a beginner at this? She was fantastic. “You don’t have to ask to come. You won’t have enough time.”

“Oh god,” I muttered desperately. I wanted her to hurry.

“Have I ever told you how hot you are?” Hermione continued. I licked my lips and then bit my lip. “Lay down,” she told me. Her voice was quiet, as though she didn’t want Draco to hear. She moved away from me and I laid down on my back carefully.

Being blindfolded was exhilarating. I didn’t know what to expect first.

Luckily, Hermione seemed to want to get straight to it, as she kissed my chest, practically my nipple, immediately. She moved my bra out of the way, revealing my pierced nipple, and licked once. Slowly. Carefully. Perfectly. I moaned. And then she was way too quickly taken off and I felt her hand hit my leg. “Ouch, Draco!” she snapped.

“What? What’s happening?” I asked quickly. If they were having sex, I wanted to see. That would be the hottest thing right now.

“I told you,” Draco said, almost angry. “No removing clothing,” Hermione went to reply and I heard one syllable before the blindfold was ripped from my face. Draco was holding Hermione tightly by her hair, pulling her onto her back. “And no adding clothing either.”

“A blindfold isn’t clothing. And you just said I couldn’t remove clothes to finger her!” Hermione argued.

“That’s it. You lose!” Draco said.

“Draco –” I tried. I _wanted_ Hermione to continue.

“That’s not fair!” Hermione snapped. Draco pulled her towards him with the hair in his fist. Her hand went up to her hair and she tried to make him stop pulling.

“No, do-overs. You broke the rules. You get fucked by me,”

“I don’t _want_ to get fucked by you,” Hermione snapped again. She had given up fighting against him and was once again looking insanely hot as she let him dominate her.

“Too bad. You agreed. You said deal,” Draco said.

“Draco,” I warned. “That’s not how this is going to work.” Hermione had every right to stop whenever she wanted to.

Draco glanced down at the girl in his lap. “If you actually want to stop, tell me,” he said, his voice back to the gentle tone he used with me. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. She shook her head.

“I’m good. I like this,” she assured him.

“I’m glad,” Draco replied. He glanced at me. “We both are,” she smiled at me now. “But I’m still going to fuck you,” he said. It wasn’t a question. She’d agreed and now he was being a dom again. He let go of her hair and then lifted her effortlessly so she was lying next to where I was sitting. I glanced down at her. She still had her shorts on, which I had forgotten about. “Take the rest of her clothes off,” Draco told me.

“Even her underwear?” I asked. He nodded once and Hermione looked at him, wondering what he was planning. Draco bent over to me and whispered:

“Eat her out, alright? I think she’s nervous,” I smiled. I couldn’t help it. I tried to mimic the same dancing movements her fingers had made on my shorts on hers and she tensed up. Draco was right. She was nervous. I think she preferred being in control but still liked being dominated. Just not with someone she’d never done this with before.

Hermione’s skin was pale. Her arms and face were tanned compared to the rest of her body and I had never really noticed. But she wasn’t the kind of pale that was sickly or porcelain, it was the kind of pale that was _sexy_.

She was wearing denim shorts, so I unbuttoned them with the same ease I’d unbuttoned Draco’s jeans with, and undid the zip. I moved so I was kneeling between her legs, and my hands brushed the underneath of her thighs. Hermione inhaled sharply at my touch as I got closer to her slit. Slowly, I pulled her shorts down her legs until I could pull them off.

Her underwear didn’t match her bra. I liked that. It was very... Hermione – she didn’t seem like the kind of person to take the time to match her underwear.

Draco noticed too. “Your underwear is odd,” he told her.

“I know,” she snapped. I glanced at Draco, who I knew, as a dom, would not appreciate the snapping, and he nodded.

“Don’t use that tone,” I told her harshly.

Hermione’s cheeks went pink again. With my fingertip, I traced a line from her underwear up to her bra. She shuddered in ecstasy. I moved so I was close to her ear, and spoke at the same volume she had to me. “Have I ever told you hot you are?” I whispered. Hermione whimpered as my fingers stepped across her underwear and paused where I could tell her clit was.

I kissed her ear and felt her back arch ever so slightly as I circled my fingertip on her clit. Her underwear was already wet, like mine was. Hermione moaned softly and I couldn’t help but kiss her lips. She was irresistible.

As I left her lips, I bit down and she whimpered. My hand left her crotch and then I crept a hand behind her back to her bra strap. I unclipped it and pulled it off slowly.

And then I stopped touching her. This was payback for her teasing me so well earlier. Hermione stared up at me until our breathing become synchronised. And then I moved so I was sitting in between her legs again. Quickly, I pulled her underwear off.

I had been trying to wait. But I just couldn’t. She lay there, completely bare, watching me. Waiting for me or Draco to do something. “So, this is what you’ve been hiding from us?” he teased. Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly but she didn’t argue. I smiled around at him, seeing if I was still allowed to eat her out, and he nodded once.

Shuffling down the bed so I was lying on my stomach, I parted her legs with my hands. She had her knees bent so she was fully on show.

It was at that moment that I realised I definitely was bi. I’d always been drunk eating out girls before, but this time, I was sober and more desperate to get my face into her slit than I’d ever been. Hermione was fully shaved, newly shaved too, as she was completely smooth. I could tell from just looking.

But I wanted to take my time, and not just for her. I could feel my own clit throbbing.

I moved back up her body until I was back to her ear. I bit down on her lobe, harder than I had before, and she cried out but not in pain. In desperation. She panted, her hand on my waist, and my lips moved down to her neck, giving her a love bite next to Draco’s mark.

Hermione’s fingers traced my hip and I moaned as I sucked at her neck. I was wet. Soaking. “Pansy,” she moaned. It was the first time she’d said my name in a while and it made me want her. Desperately, I moved down to her right nipple and let my teeth scrape the flesh. She gasped, her fingers poking into my hip, and arched her back again. I soothed the area with my tongue and then just as she relaxed, used my teeth again. I continued this ritual for a couple of minutes until Hermione was completely breathless.

She let herself relax on the bed and then I kissed her all the way down to where her panty line would be.

I glanced up and saw one of her hands clasping desperately at the sheets. I smiled. I was returning the same feeling she’d given me. I shuffled back down the bed so I would be in a good position and parted her legs again, her knees bent again. “You’re beautiful,” I told her.

I pecked the inside of one thigh, then the other, then again for both and she whimpered urgently. Panted.

Hermione grabbed my hair and I smiled. I pressed my mouth onto her mound and licked once. She jumped out of her skin and breathlessly moaned my name. _That _was hot. As I ate her out carefully, she moaned and I felt her getting wetter and wetter. She let go of my hair, trusting me to finish her off.

I kept going until she was so close to orgasming that she was now muttering “Fuck” under her breath and grinding her hips so my tongue would go in deeper. And then Draco pulled my head out from between her legs with my hair.

“Not so fast,” he ordered.

“Fuck sake, Malfoy!” Hermione snapped. Draco sat me up and kissed me passionately. His hands explored my body and my hand trailed down to his erect dick. I started to give him a handjob and then he stopped me.

He stopped kissing me and I was left breathless too. “You taste good, Granger.”

He switched places with me on the bed but rather than going to eat her out, he cupped his hand over her mound and kissed her hard. Hermione moved her head away from his mouth. “I don’t like you anymore,” she told him.

“Oh?” Draco questioned lightly. “We’ll see about that,” he pushed her legs wider open with his own legs and slipped a finger into her.

She took a short breath and then Draco began to kiss her again. “Draco.”

Her voice was quiet, and she moved her head away from his mouth once more. “Oh, you’re going to be stubborn, are you?” he teased. Hermione laughed breathlessly. “Pansy sit behind her,” I did as he said, even though I didn’t know what he was planning. “Take her arms,” he said. “Pin them behind her.”

“Draco,” I muttered.

“Do it,” Hermione told me. So, I did and Draco slapped her. Hard. Quick. Sharp. She jolted up and squirmed in my arms. “Hey,” she snapped. Draco did it again and she bit her lip.

_“Don’t_ tell Pansy what to do. Don’t stop me from kissing you. _Let me_ do what I _want_,” Draco told.

“Fine. Sorry,” Hermione muttered.

Draco shuffled onto his stomach and positioned Hermione’s legs where he wanted them. That happened to be over each other his shoulders. She squirmed again when his tongue entered her. She was looking up at me, although her eyes were closed in pure ecstasy as Draco ate her out. Draco reached his hand up and pinched at her nipple, making her moan even more.

Hermione panted desperately and Draco stopped, robbing her of yet another orgasm. That was the third one.

He moved, positioning his dick at her entrance, and stroked her slit with the tip teasingly. “Draco,” she begged breathlessly. She was desperate for him. He kept stroking at her entrance and Hermione’s head pressed against my abdomen. She was clenching her fists. “Draco, please!” she was almost completely breathless now.

“Next time, don’t be so,” Draco paused and then entered her. “Difficult,” Hermione let out a cry and squirmed in my arms. He thrust in and out of her hard and I was turned on by the way her own body rocked against mine from the motion.

She was breathing fast, moaning, and it was making me wet. Draco shuddered and I could tell he’d already come and Hermione was close. But once again, he stopped moving.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked breathlessly. “Keep going!”

Draco slapped her again and she let out a desperate moan. “You still seem to need to work out who’s in charge here, Granger,” he said to her. I glanced down at Hermione, who was glaring at him and panting. Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

“I really don’t like you,” she told him.

Draco laughed at that, and not a mean laugh, it was a nice laugh. “_I_ thought you wanted Weasley?” he asked. “Which means you have absolutely no interest in my dick,” As he said that, he pulled out of her, leaving her desperate for more. “But based on your reaction...” Draco continued, entering her again with ease. She must have been very wet. Well, of course she was – she’d just nearly had 4 orgasms but not actually been allowed to have them. He moved up her body, so he was by her ear again.

He was never this obsessed with _my_ ear... and his lips touch her lobe. Draco began to thrust in and out of her ever so slowly and she clenched her fists again in pleasure.

“Based on your reaction...” he repeated. “You like my cock in you very much.” His voice was so quiet I thought I’d misheard him. Draco kissed Hermione’s lips again and continued to rock against her, picking up the speed again. The pair kissed as Hermione once again nearly had an orgasm. Draco stopped, Hermione exhaled quickly and then inhaled again.

“Why do you keep doing that?” she asked him breathlessly.

“Because it’s fun to torture you like that,” Draco replied. He completely left the bed. “Tell me you liked that and that you don’t want Weasley,” he said.

“I’m not attracted to you,” Hermione said instead.

“That’s not what I told you to say,” Draco replied.

“I’m not saying what you told me to say because it isn’t true,” she insisted. I smiled down at her, she really must have liked testing Draco.

“So...” Draco started, smirking at her. “You don’t want to do this anymore? We’re done? I’ll make Pansy come and you can just... well, you can leave. You can go and find Weasley?” he was teasing her, testing her, waiting for her to admit that she wanted him to have sex with her so she could finish.

“That’s not what I said,” Hermione begged.

“Explain it to me then...” Draco started. “Why do you want to keep this going if you... aren’t even a little bit interested?” he asked lightly. When she didn’t answer, he put his mouth at her slit again. He sucked at her clit and then even started to bite, and Hermione whimpered, desperate for more but knowing he wouldn’t let her have an orgasm. He stopped and looked at her from where he was. “Don’t come,” he reminded her. “I want to see how long you can take this for.”

Hermione lifted her head to glare at him and Draco chuckled, starting again. Her head unwillingly pressed down against my abdomen. “Touch her,” he told me.

More than willing to do just that, I released her arms and ran my hands the full length of her torso. Hermione gasped and let herself enjoy what was happening to her. I don’t think she cared that much if she orgasmed without Draco’s permission... Draco must have realised that because he stopped eating her out.

“Move off the bed,” he told her. Hermione did as he said, even though she wasn’t happy with him and Draco smiled at me. “Now it’s your turn,” he whispered; stroking my slick slit with two fingers. I closed my eyes and moaned.

Draco pulled me down the bed with my ankle so I was lying down. Without thinking about it, he took my underwear off. He turned to Hermione. “69 her,” he said.

Hermione seemed to be embarrassed by that because she turned pink again but she followed his instructions. Her wet folds were ready and waiting at my mouth. I couldn’t see what Draco was doing anymore and I gasped when Hermione began to eat me out. She hadn’t had a chance to do that yet and she was _good_. Better than good actually.

Hermione was going about it almost as if it were art, and I was very breathless very quickly. Even though Draco hadn’t said to eat her out, I couldn’t help myself and started to do exactly that. As I began, Hermione became even better with her tongue. She licked and then nibbled at my clit and then ate me out perfectly. I felt very shit compared to her but she seemed to be enjoying it.

And then Hermione finally orgasmed and I knew she had because she tensed up, I kept sucking at her and then she became even wetter. Plus, she was gasping and eating me out, still amazing.

I orgasmed not long after but she kept eating me out. “Oh God,” I whimpered, arching my back. My breathing was rapid and within seconds, I felt like I was on the edge again. “Fuck, fuck!” I nearly shouted and then I remembered that I was meant to be returning the favour so went back to her again. She thrust herself against my tongue and then began to bite at my clit, like Draco had done to her.

That was what bought me over the edge for the second time and then, before I’d even finished riding out that orgasm, Draco entered me and Hermione stayed focused on my clit.

“Oh my god,” I repeated in pure ecstasy. I knew we were alone so I could be as loud as I wanted. I bit at Hermione desperately as she licked my clit. Draco steadily fucked me and before long, I was orgasming for a third time.

Hermione orgasmed again, Draco did too and left me and then Hermione made sure I finished for a 4th time before getting off me. The three of us lay next to each, one of them on either side of me and we closed our eyes and breathed rapidly. Soon, our breathing all became slower and Draco wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close to his body so I was the little spoon. I pulled Hermione to me.

She turned to her side so she was facing us and smiled. “That was nice,” she whispered.

“It was more than nice. It was fucking amazing,” I said.

“Granger, you’ve got skills,” Draco agreed. He kissed my cheek. “We work well as a team,” he told us.


End file.
